Save Me From Myself
by Canadino
Summary: ONESHOT Who would have thought a walk in the rain would bring so much comfort? YohLys


**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. **I also do not own any songs that are included in my fanfics. I think we all know that.

Save Me from Myself

Lyserg had decided to stop running once he started feeling cold from his drenched clothing. He looked around and realized he had run into a park. Taking shelter under a tree, he sat, back against the tree trunk, and hugged his knees. The rain wasn't coming down as hard under the leaves, but he still felt them hit him like soft, wet bullets. He was a mess; he didn't want anyone to find him, to see him like this, wet, vulnerable, with emotionless eyes. The bright green had turned dark as he tried to stay as still as possible. Maybe he would melt into the ground this way. He wanted to…he so wanted to.

_It's not so easy_

_Loving me_

_It gets so complicated_

_All the things you gotta be_

A bobbing orange umbrella was coming slowly down the sidewalk of the park. Lyserg looked up, wet as ever to see a familiar face walk toward him. It had been five minutes since he had ran out of Flame Inn and he hadn't been expecting anyone to care enough to find him in the rain. Nevertheless, this sign of care wasn't going to move him. Nope, he wasn't going to go back, he didn't want to and they weren't going to make him…

"Let's go back. You're going to catch cold, Lyserg."

"Okay, Yoh-kun."

_Everything's changing_

_But you're the truth_

_I'm amazed by all your patience_

_Every thing I put you through…_

As the two made their way back to Flame Inn, Lyserg wondered how Yoh could only say a few words to make him oblige to anything the calm, headphone-totting boy asked. It was true they liked each other, but he wasn't expecting him to bend so easily. Yoh had that charm about him; he asked you to follow him, but he wasn't going to force you. If you didn't want to, you didn't have to, and he definitely wasn't going to make you feel guilty about it. But Lyserg felt like he had to obey him…maybe it was just his emotions speaking, but Lyserg felt somewhat loyal to Yoh.

_And when I'm about to fall_

_Somehow you're always waiting_

_You're holding arms to catch me_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

Lyserg grimaced. "I always ruin it for everyone. I don't know how you can put up with me."

Yoh smiled as he switched hands holding the umbrella to pull Lyserg close. "What are you talking about, putting up with you? It's just the you I've come to accept and love more than anything else."

_My love is tainted_

_By your touch_

_Some guys have showed me aces_

_But you've got that royal flush._

They continued to walk in silence. Yoh didn't find it a big deal; he worked better with silence. Lyserg found it growing more awkward by the second. "Yoh, maybe we should rethink this…"

Yoh turned to him. "I don't want to rethink about this, Lyserg. I want to stay with you."

Lyserg bit his lip as he stared into his companion's warm cocoa brown eyes. Yoh's face was set with determination; how could he convince him otherwise?

_I know it's crazy_

_Everyday_

_While tomorrow may be shaky_

_But you never turn away_

"Yoh, I'm just thinking that everyone else…"

"To hell with everyone else. If doing this makes you uncomfortable, we'll just leave. Believe me, I want him gone along with you, but if talking about him is just going to give you flashbacks, I'd rather we never talked about this again."

Lyserg tried to steady himself as flames danced in his mind again. Yoh seemed to sense this and took hold of his wrist, a gentle touch that Lyserg could break if he wanted to, but didn't.

"But everyone's depending on you," Lyserg murmured, looking down. He was dragging everyone down in the sea of their conquest. Why didn't they just cut him loose? He could try and deal with himself, deal with the memories that haunted him everyday.

"Lyserg." Yoh sighed in a way that suggested exasperation, but Lyserg knew it was because he wasn't accepting it. "I don't want you going through this alone."

_Don't ask me why I'm crying_

_Cause when I start to crumble_

_You know how to keep me smilin'_

_You always save me from myself_

Lyserg knew he was wet. He dismissed the water on his face as rain from the skies, but Yoh knew better. Tipping the greenette's chin up, Yoh gave him the most confident smile he could put on. "I'm not going to let you suffer, Lyserg. Because I care. I care about you, and nothing you say is going to make me care less."

"Yoh…" Lyserg closed his eyes. He wasn't worth it; he wasn't worth Yoh's trouble, everyone else's trouble. They didn't have to deal with him, he could go through the flashbacks himself. It would be a lonely journey, but he wasn't going to impose them on anyone. He wanted to tell Yoh to drop him; he would be fine without him. Everything kept telling him so, but again, a pang of contentment told him otherwise as he felt Yoh's lips brush against his.

_I know it's hard, it's hard…_

_But you've broken all my walls_

_You've been my strength, so strong_

_And don't ask me why I love you_

_It's obvious your tenderness_

_Is what I need to make me a better person_

_To myself…_

They had reached Flame Inn's entrance. Anna had seemed to accept this bond between her fiance and his pretty greenette friend and never mentioned it. Yoh was holding Lyserg's hand and turned to him at the entrance. "Are you ready to go in, or should we wait out here some more?"

Lyserg looked at the doors. If he entered, he'd be subjected to those flamy memories, those that left a scorched taste in his mouth that rendered him helpless to his emotions. If he stayed out here, he would be standing in the rain. With Yoh, who would be with him every step of the way until he was able to overcome those horrible parts of his past. He took a deep breath. With Yoh by his side, he was confident that he would be able to do this.

"Let's go back in."

_You're gonna save me from myself…_

OWARI

Note: This was a combo of angst and comfort. Hmm. Does anyone see a pattern?


End file.
